


Waiting For A Stranger, Jensen in Cuffs

by devotedtodean



Series: Waiting For A Stranger [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, Deepthroating, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wants to experiment</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeegirl18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeegirl18/gifts).



> I don't own the beautiful boys I'm merely toying with them for my own amusement.
> 
> This episode is for Coffeegirl18
> 
> Hope you all enjoy! :D
> 
> Xoxo

"Please tell me you  _aren't_ joking Jen."

Jared sat up, lust and surprise both evident on his face.

" _Not_ joking Jay."

Jensen ran a finger down Jared's chest to his sculpted abs.

"Soooo, you got any?"

"Yeah actually."

Jared closed his eyes as Jen's finger dragged lower.

At the mention of handcuffs Jared's dick had started to wake up again and now the hand of probably the most beautiful man he'd ever seen was wrapping around it again.

 

Jared was still stuggling to believe that Jensen had agreed to come home with him. He hadn't meant to bring them both off so quickly like that but  _Jesus!_ does Jensen know how hot he is? He had also managed to deep throat Jared which had never happened before. When you're packing ten inches deep throating tends to be rare. 

And now...now he was asking about handcuffs! Jared had been right when he told Jen that he was perfect.

 

"So?"

Jared opened his eyes. "What?"

Jen grinned. " You gonna get those cuffs?"

"Oh yeah, but it's pretty difficult to move when your hand's on my cock darlin'."

Jensen reluctantly released him and Jay jumped off the bed to pull open a drawer. He dug around for a minute giving Jen a perfect view of yet more tattoos covering his back but stopping before they reached his gorgeous ass.

"You're ass is amazing Jay," Jensen commented.

"Yours is better."

Jared came back to bed swinging a pair of handcuffs with leather bracelets.

"Ta dah!"

Jen's cock was hardening fast as he shuffled down the bed. He stretched his arms up above his head.

" You ever used cuffs before Jen darlin'?" Jay asked as he buckled one of the bracelets around Jensen's left wrist and threaded the adjoining chain through the brass bars of his headboard before clasping the other cuff to the blond's right wrist.

" Yeah, once." Jensen told him.

Suddenly Jensen realised he had just allowed a complete stranger to handcuff him but he wasn't nervous at all and that was more worrying.

Almost sensing what Jensen was thinking Jay leant down to kiss him.

"If you want to stop just tell me okay?"

Jensen nodded and Jared kissed his soft lips again, this time with added pressure, his tongue sliding into Jensen's mouth as he strummed a thumb over Jen's nipple.

He dragged his palm down his lovers abs feeling the muscles tense under his touch. His hot lips moved to Jen's throat and he mumbled;

"M'gonna make this so good for you Jen darlin', you're never gonna wanna leave this bed."

Jensen arched off the mattress, pushing his body against Jared's hand as it stroked lower.

"Jesus Jay!" He gasped as long fingers surrounded his thick shaft.

" So hard for me again Jen."

Jared swiped his thumb across the head of Jensen's cock, through a pearl of pre-cum that appeared at the slit and Jensen moaned quietly.

Jared knelt up and met Jen's lust blown eyes.

"Fuck darlin', you're so hot! You're gonna take my cock in your throat again now."Jared told him as his fist was slowly moving over Jensen's cock.

" Yeah, yeah Jay I can do that," he panted. "Fuck my throat."

"Jesus!" Jared let go of Jen to straddle his chest with his long thighs.

He ran a hand over his long cock, pumping it a couple of times before brushing it against Jen's lips, which parted eagerly for Jay's length. Jen swirled his tongue around the head slowly.

_God Jared tasted so good!_

Jared grabbed hold of the headboard, the other hand went to Jensen's cheek. He looked down at his lovers lips as he moved forwards, sliding along Jen's tongue and deeper into his mouth.

"Fuck Jen darlin', I wish you could see this," he told Jensen as the blond stretched his mouth wide to allow Jay's hard dick smoother access.

The large hand on Jen's face moved to the back of his head as Jared was now only an inch or two from being fully swallowed.

"Shit, you got no gag reflex!

He pulled back a little and slid forward, right to the hilt this time.

""Ohh fuck!" He moaned softly and began to thrust, repeatedly into Jensen's throat, only gently, he didn't want to hurt Jen.

The chains of the cuffs rattled against the brass as Jen moved his head forward, hollowing his cheeks to suck Jay in.

Jared felt a familiar sensation begin to tingle in his stomach and cursed.

"Shit! Jen darlin'...I gotta, ah..gotta get out of your mouth now."

Jensen whimpered as he felt Jay's cock leave his mouth. Saliva and pre-cum dribbled down his chin, Jared swiped it away with his hand before kissing Jen gently, moving his tongue over the swollen lips.

"Sorry darlin' but you were gonna make me cum."

Jared's mouth started to travel back down Jen's body as he pushed Jensen's thighs apart and...

" Oh Jesus!" Jen gasped loudly as Jared's tongue flicked quickly over his cock which was so hard it hurt.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The leather straps around his wrists tugged at his skin as he pulled against the restraints. He badly needed more friction and Jay's tongue just kept teasing across his aching flesh, his hands caressing his inner thighs.

" Jay please..." Jensen begged. " Fuck me Jay, fuck me please!" 

Jared pulled back to look at the man coming apart on just his mouth and hands. The sight took his breath away.

Stretching himself up Jen's body he reached into the drawer by the bed to grab lube and took Jensen's mouth in a kiss so ferocious he knew that both their lips would bruise but  _Jesus Christ_ he would never get enough of those lips.

Tearing his mouth away he poured the lube on his fingers and placed his other hand on Jensen's hip. Jen spread his muscular thighs wider as Jared rubbed a slicked up finger across his tight hole.

Jen keened loudly, his hands thrashing in the cuffs. His eyes met Jared's briefly and the pure desire between them sparked.

"I can take it Jay, I need you."

Jared pushed two fingers slowly up into Jen. The heat was incredible, like sinking into molten lava and Jared and Jensen gasped together.

As Jay worked his fingers to open Jensen up the noises escaping the blonds throat were driving Jared crazy. He pushed in a third finger, this time grinding deep into Jensen's ass. He was so tight and Jared needed to be inside him.

Reading his mind Jensen panted; "Want you now Jay, right fucking now!"

Jared almost lost it right then.

He grabbed a condom and quickly rolled it on. 

_Thank God for extra large!_

His huge cock was throbbing as he covered it in lube, wiping the excess from his hand onto his sheets. He pushed Jen's thighs back and watched as his cock rubbed against the pink puckered hole. He took a hand away from his lovers leg and slowly thumbed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle and in to Jensen's ass.

Jensen clenched his eyes shut.  _Shit that burned_! He tried to relax as Jared pressed forward a little more.

" Fuck beautiful boy, so fucking tight," Jay grunted trying to not move too fast, wanting to hurt Jensen as little as possible.

Jensen gasped, his shoulders arching high off the bed. The cuffs biting at his wrists but the pain felt good and the burn inside him was easing, being replaced with a feeling of fullness he had never experienced before as Jared's long hard cock sank slowly deeper into him.

" Oh fuck yes!" Jensen moaned. He mentally cursed the handcuffs now as he wanted to touch Jared so badly. But the handcuffs Did feel good, as did surrendering control to this giant of a man.

Sweat dripped off Jared's brow as he inched his hard dick inside Jensen's tight ass. He moaned as he felt the flesh give a little around him.

"Almost all in Jen darlin'. Jesus! Your tight fucking hole is swallowing my cock as good as your mouth."

Jared was fully seated now and stilled, giving Jensen time to adjust to the feeling. Jen shifted his hips.

"Jesus Christ Jay, you're so fuckin' big!" He panted.

" You ok Jensen darlin' ?" Jared asked, stroking a large hand over Jen's stomach, soothing him. He felt the muscles gripping tightly around his hard length relax a little.

"Mmmmm...I'm good Jay. You can move, please move." Jensen whispered as he opened his eyes to look up at the gorgeous brunette buried inside him.

Jared smiled. He pulled back a small way and pushed back in deeply. Staying deep, he began to grind into Jensen's ass, circling his hips and pressing his weight forward.

" Fuck Jay! That's good, that's....Oh shiiiiit!" Jensen gasped.

The chain of the cuffs clanked loudly against the metal they were wrapped around as Jensen's body jerked. Jared's cock was rubbing against Jen's prostate as he ground down deeply into him.

"Fuckin' hell beautiful boy, you're so tight and hot. Christ I'm...oh fuck I'm not gonna last long!" 

Jared growled. He withdrew almost all the way and thrust forcefully back into Jensen.

"Yes, shit Jay yes! Fuck me hard!" Jen pleaded.

"You're so hot begging for my cock Jen." Jared slammed back into him again and again.

Jensen was so close, writhing around and trying to push back but being restricted by the cuffs gripping him. His hard cock was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum onto his stomach and ached from neglect.

"Ahh..fuck..Jared please.." His eyes begging as he looked from Jared's face to his own hard dick.

"This what you want darlin'?"

Jared released Jen's thighs and wrapped a fist around Jensen's thick throbbing cock. He put his other hand on the bed next to Jensen's chest, bringing his weight forward more to thrust hard and fast into his lover's hole.

Jensen lost the power to form a coherent sentence as, at this angle, Jared's cock was hitting his sweet spot with every thrust.

He bit down hard on his bottom lip, tasting blood but not caring as a scorching heat spread through his stomach, his balls drawing tight to his body.

"F..F..fuck! Jay I'm gonna..gonna cum!" He gasped out loudly as his cock released a stream of cum up his chest and stomach.

"Jared!" He screamed as pleasure so intense shot through his body. His lover was still plunging into him.

" Fuck Jen! Yes..fuck!" Jared grunted as the tight ass around his cock tensed and squeezed, bringing Jay to orgasm almost simultaneously as he thrust hard and fast.

 


	3. Chapter 3

As his strokes slowed Jay dropped his head between his shoulders, breathing heavily, trying to recover from the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced.

"Jared? Are  _you_ alright?" Jensen asked quietly.

Jared looked up, dimples appearing when he smiled down at Jensen. He stroked his lover's thighs and sighed.

"Jensen darlin', shit I just...Fuck that was hot!"

Jensen grinned widely. "I know right!"

Jay's eyes swept over the man lying prone in front of him, face and chest still flushed, wrists still shackled above his head.

" Shit. Sorry Jen, let's get you out of those."

Gripping the base of the condom, Jared pulled his softening dick from Jensen and frowned as Jensen winced a little.

"Did I hurt you darlin'? M'sorry."

"No, well a bit, but it was good."

Jensen's eyelashes fluttered shut. "It was really really good Jared."

Tying the condom off and dropping it in the waste bin Jared moved up the bed and unbuckled the cuffs.

Jensen sat up and rubbed his chaffed wrists a little. There were some marks but they weren't bad. Jared gently took hold of both of Jen's hands and brought them to his lips, kissing the inside of each wrist softly.

"My beautiful boy." He gazed into the green gold of Jensen's eyes, hands still clasped around Jen's.

"Um Jay...Not that this isn't all kinds of romantic but...I'm kind of a mess here."

Jensen chuckled as he looked down at the cum drying on his chest and abdomen.

Jared laughed. "Let's get you in the shower."

Jay climbed off the bed, dropping the handcuffs into the drawer, he pulled out a fluffy towel from the drawer below. He turned to Jensen and held out his hand.

Jen shuffled himself to the end of the bed and allowed Jared to pull him up.

Taking him to the ensuite bathroom, Jared put the towel on top of the clothes hamper so he could set the water running for the shower.

"There's soap and shampoo, just help yourself darlin'." Jared motioned to a shelf full of bottles.

"You aren't joining me?" Jensen tried to not sound too disappointed.

Jared beamed. "You want me to?"

Jensen looked up at Jared and noticed he was holding his hand again.

" Yeah, I mean, ya know, you need to shower too so we might as well shower together right?"

Jared nodded, still smiling. " Ok , you get in while I just grab another towel."

 

They showered slowly, gently washing each other, both too spent to do more than kiss.

"Mmmmm. Think I'm addicted to your lips Jen," Jay mumbled into the shorter mans mouth.

They were towelling themselves dry when Jared had pulled Jensen to his chest and kissed him again.

"I'm not complaining." Jen smiled lazily and wrapped his arms around Jay's waist.

"You're..you're still staying right?" Jared whispered between kisses.

"If you still want me too I will." Jensen replied.

Jared's smile had never been broader, his dimples never as deep.

They went back into the bedroom and Jensen quickly grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket.

"Just gotta text Misha, promised I'd let him know if you didn't murder me."

Jared laughed as he pulled the bed covers back and got in. "Sure, say hi for me."

Quickly Jensen typed:

JENSEN :  I'm fine. Got laid ;) Staying over.                          . Jay says hi.

MISHA :  Good for you Ackles but who is Jay?   :/

JENSEN :  Jay/Jared. Will call U 2morrow.

MISHA :   I will want details.

 

Jensen dropped his phone back onto his coat and got into bed. Jared pulled him against his side as they lay down.

"I will warn you darlin' I'm a cuddler." He wrapped a long arm around Jensen to emphasize his point.

"Mmm," Jen hummed and draped a leg over Jared's as he snuggled into his chest.

Jared closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Jensen against his skin.

_This man could not possibly be more perfect._

Sleep began to take over as Jensen whispered into his chest.

" Jared?"

"Hmmm?"

"You ever used a cock ring?"

 

 


End file.
